Control
by Fabled Diamond
Summary: I don't want to lose control. Tude. Oneshot.


**Seriously. This one REALLY fails. I am such an awful writer! It's so CORNY. I wrote this like last summer.**

**Control  
Oneshot**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

She moved to the music. He watched her silently from the doorway as she strummed her guitar. His lips quivered with both laughter and longing.

"Jude," he said quietly. She stopped strumming and whirled around, her long red hair swirling around her face.

"Tommy," she gasped, tripping on her guitar cord and falling on the ground.

"Are you okay?" he asked, biting his lip to hold back his laughter. She glared at him, setting her guitar aside and turning off the amp.

"What're you doing here?" she asked, walking towards him.

"I came to see you," he answered. She shook her head.

"No," she mumbled, "you didn't."

"Where is everyone?" he asked, ignoring her previous statement.

"I'm alone."

"Mmhm," he answered, moving closer to her before taking a sharp left and pacing through the living room.

"Why are you here?" she asked again.

"I told you," he said with his back to her, "I came to see you."

"I don't believe you," she said, crossing her arms.

"You don't have to," he said, keeping his back to her and pretending to study the furniture.

"Tommy," she said, rolling her eyes, "just go. Us being alone isn't a good idea."

"Why not?" he asked, finally turning back to look at her.

"We have a history," she answered.

"Jude," he said, moving towards her and not stopping until their bodies were just barely touching. She glared up at him.

"What?" she asked, trying to act angry.

"You know what."

"Don't do this again," she growled, turning her back to him.

"Jude," he said, putting his hands on her hips and pulling her back into him. She struggled in his grasp.

"Stop it," she said, "I can't handle this anymore." He pulled away from her.

"I know how you feel about me, Jude," he said, "I've known all along."

"I know," she screamed, throwing up her arms, "I'm just tired of you kissing me and then saying it doesn't mean anything!"

"I love you, Jude," he said, gazing into her eyes.

"No you don't," she said with a sigh, "you love the idea of me."

"Jude."

"Tommy." He moved towards her again and she backed up.

"Stop," she said when he got too close, placing her hands against his chest to hold him back.

"Why?" he asked, standing arms length away from her.

"You know why." He bit his lip and stared down at her.

"Are you afraid?" he asked her. She looked away from him and stared at the wall. "Jude."

"Tommy..." she sighed, "we really shouldn't be all alone."

"I know." Tommy sighed, moving closer towards her.

"Go now." Jude winced, staring at the ground.

"I can't," he admitted, "I need you, Jude."

"Not now," she answered, "wait."

"I can't," he said, "not anymore."

"If I mean anything to you," she whispered, "you'll wait." He sighed in frustration and pulled away from her, turning his back.

"I'm sorry," he said, walking towards the door.

"No," she said, "I'm sorry." Tommy turned and looked at her. Jude swallowed hard, seeing all the pent up desire in his eyes.

"Tommy..." she whispered and before she could stop herself she was already in his arms kissing him with all she had. He kissed her back, his heart pounding loudly in his ears, arms wrapping around her waist.

"I need you," he said when he pulled back.

"I know," she whispered, tilting her head back when he leaned down to kiss her neck. "I need you too."

"Hey Jude," someone called from the entry way. The two broke apart quickly, hearts pounding louder with fear.

"Mom," Jude said, mustering her best innocent smile.

"What's Tommy doing here?" her mother asked. Jude glanced at Tommy and shrugged.

"Just got here," Tommy said, "came to tell Jude something important."

"Oh?" her mother asked, "what?" Jude glared at Tommy.

"Yeah, Tom," Jude mumbled, "what about?"

"Look at the time," Tommy said, "I really should get going. It was nice talking to you Mrs. Harrison."

"Always nice to see you, Tom." Tommy walked quickly towards the door, opening it and with one apologetic glance back at Jude he was gone.

Jude sighed with relief.

"Thanks mom," Jude whispered, climbing the stairs and going to her room, "I was afraid we'd lose control."

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**R&R**


End file.
